


Impromptu Sleepover

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Sabriel School!Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Stanford AU, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tricky_archangel's prompt: Sam gets locked out of his room in his first week at Stanford. Gabe happens to live on his floor and offers to let him stay in his room.</p>
<p>In which Sam gets locked out of his dorm at Stanford, his roommate is gone for the weekend, and Gabriel is a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet one. First semester of nursing school is coming to a close, so hopefully I'll have time to write more one-shots for this verse soon. Hope you all enjoy!

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Sam hissed to himself, turning out his pockets as he searched in vain for his keys.

He had stepped out for one minute, _one minute_ , to retrieve his paper from the lobby printer. It was only when he returned to his dorm, his _locked_ dorm, that he remembered with an unpleasant jolt that he had forgotten his keys on his nightstand. It was nearing one in the morning, his roommate was spending the weekend with his family, and Sam was left with no way into his room until morning when the floor RA would be awake.

Sam cursed under his breath, scrambling to shove the insides of his pockets back within his sweatpants, propping his arm on the wall beside the door and thumping his forehead on the doorframe, muttering obscenities for his stupidity.

“Sam?”

Sam jumped in surprise at the groggy voice behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with Gabriel Novak, who was standing in his own room’s doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest, clad in a pair of sweats and a baggy Stanford shirt, his eyes squinted and his face pinched in sleep.

Sam smiled softly at the sight. He had met Gabriel in orientation during the first week, having been in the same group of prospective freshmen. They immediately hit it off, exchanging hearty jokes and flirtatious grins, and orientation ended with their numbers in each other’s phones and a date planned for the weekend. It was now three weeks later, and they had met for a date every weekend thus far. Tomorrow’s date was planned to be at the movies.

“Hey Gabe,” Sam greeted the other boy, his whispered voice echoing in the still hallway. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Gabriel made a noncommittal sound and shrugged, eyes blearily blinking open. “Not really. Couldn’t sleep. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, uh,” Sam said, sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck. “I kind of… locked myself out.”

Gabriel’s face slowly morphed into a weary amused grin and he chuckled roughly. “Oh, Samsquatch.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, grinning in his embarrassment. “Think I might spend the night on the couch in the lobby. Should be fine.”

Gabriel shook his head, turning toward his room and beckoning Sam over. “Nah, nah, none of that. You can spend the night in here.”

“Gabriel… You live in a single. There’s only one bed.”

Gabriel, tired as he looked, cocked his head to face Sam and bounced his brows mischievously.

“I, uh…” Sam stammered, fighting back a blush.

Gabriel huffed out an amused breath. “Relax, Samoose. We can just share the bed. You look like hell. You need sleep. I promise, I’ll be on my best behavior. I won’t try to get into your pants… Not _yet_ , anyway.” Gabriel ended his statement with a wolfish smirk.

Bewildered, Sam coughed out a laugh, covering it up by clearing his throat carefully. Gabriel quirked a brow at him and stepped into his room, eyeing Sam expectantly. Taking in a deep breath, face reddening with a warm blush, Sam hesitantly followed.

Gabriel’s room was simple, and not at all what Sam was expecting. Rather than extravagant and messy, as was Gabriel’s character, his room was actually kept in a clean and organized state, his dirty clothes were piled in a laundry hamper, the clean ones folded and stacked in his open closet. His trash bin was empty, and his room lacked the litter of chip bags and soda cans that Gabriel always seemed to be carrying. His bed covers were pulled back, a noticeable indentation in the pillow and mattress from where Gabriel was trying to sleep. The Walking Dead was playing on the TV screen in low volume, the light from it illuminating the room in a dull glow.

Gabriel’s desk was probably the area with the most personal touch in his room. His book bag was slouched in the chair, and his bright blue laptop was perched on the wooden surface. Funko Pop figurines of Harry Potter, Sherlock, and Doctor Who were scattered in the shelf above it, and his nursing texts were lined neatly behind them. The wall beneath it was lined with family photos, showing off pictures of a grinning Gabriel and his brothers with their arms thrown around each other. A single photo was of an older man and women, presumably Gabriel’s parents, unaware of the camera as they smiled lovingly at each other.

Sam’s breath halted in his throat as he caught sight of his face among the photos, recognizing the candid shots that Gabriel took of them with his camera phone during orientation. It made his heart flutter even more with intense affection toward the other boy, and he couldn’t help but study them a little closer under the guise of placing his paper on top of Gabriel’s closed laptop.

The click of the door shutting sounded behind him, and Sam looked over his shoulder toward Gabriel. Gabriel smiled at him, walking forth and gesturing toward the empty bed. “Make yourself comfortable, Sam.”

Sam swallowed but obeyed, breathing past the pounding heart in his chest as he climbed into Gabriel’s bed. The mattress was still warm where Gabriel had been previously, and as Sam sunk stiffly into a laying position, his nostrils were flooded with the comfort of Gabriel’s natural scent, of his distinct cologne and rain and cinnamon. Sam sighed deeply, settling on his back on one side of the bed.

The room was suddenly completely enveloped in darkness as Gabriel flipped the TV off, and Sam felt more than saw Gabriel climbing into the bed as well, the mattress dipping with the weight of the other boy.

“You alright there, Sam?” Gabriel’s voice murmured, flowing through the air in a soothing wave.

Sam exhaled, the nerves still a little frayed from the situation. “I’m… I’m okay. I really am.”

Gabriel hummed happily. “Good. Now try getting to sleep, okay?” The mattress shifted slightly, and Sam’s vision was now adjusted well enough to see Gabriel turning onto his side with his back facing Sam.

“Okay,” Sam said, nearly mouthing the word rather than actually saying it. His eyes felt heavy, his muscles were slack with partial relaxation, but… “Gabriel?”

“Hm?”

“Can I try something?”

“Go for it.”

Only slightly taken aback by Gabriel’s lack of resistance or question, Sam shifted himself onto his side, facing Gabriel. Then he slowly moved closer, carefully sliding an arm underneath Gabriel’s, securing it around Gabriel’s abdomen, and he pulled him close. Now aware of what Sam was doing, Gabriel hummed in appreciation and scooted back to make it easier for Sam, and soon enough Gabriel’s back was flush against Sam’s chest, their legs tangled gently together, and Gabriel’s fingers intertwined with Sam’s over his stomach. Sam sighed in contentment, nosing at the unruly golden hair before him.

“Never would have pegged you to be a cuddler, Sam,” Gabriel drawled sleepily, a smile apparent in his voice.

Sam hummed in reply, lazily pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel chuckled thickly, tightening his hold on Sam’s hands.

“Didn’t think I was either,” Sam admitted softly, trailing his face down to nestle in the crook of Gabriel’s neck. “Hmm, I kinda like it.”

“’M glad,” Gabriel whispered, raising one of Sam’s hands and kissing the back of it chastely. “Go to sleep, Sam.”

Sam made some noise of affirmation, feeling the warmth of sleep settling into his mind at last, and he allowed himself to fall asleep, cradling Gabriel softly in his arms.


End file.
